Queer History
by Genderfluid-Lafayette
Summary: *q-slur tw* Months after the Second Giant War, Nico is still coming to terms with who he is and goes into the Underworld to tell his brother, Edgar. However, he's greeted by a group that have nothing in common. Or do they...? *Historical figures 'cause I can and I have*


**A/N: Hey guys! So...as someone who is not straight (I'm pan), this felt kind of important to write for me and hopefully for you some of you guys too. I'm sorry if anyone is offended by the q-slur; I use it all the time to describe myself because I've claimed the word as my own. Also, I know some of the historical figures are only speculated to be, but there's enough evidence to suggest so. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any historical figures mentioned.**

Queer History

He was totally fine up until the moment he stood directly in front of the old staircase. As he stared at each step, it was as if the door just got farther and farther away. He glanced around, catching the eye of a few people who waved amiably, before sighing and puffing out his cheeks. He was halfway through talking himself out of it when he felt a soft grip on his shoulder that made him jump.

A soft chuckle broke through his panic and spoke with a merry Italian accent. "My apologies, _giovane signore_."

Nico shifted and looked up into a handsome, fair face. "Leonardo."

The painter's smile widened as he looked between the boy and the door. "Looking for someone?"

He bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "Uh...yeah, Edgar. Have you seen him?"

Leonardo's lips quirked down in contemplation. "I believe he is out with Virginia. It is their anniversary, after all."

Nico internally cursed himself for forgetting. "Yeah, that's right…"

He sighed and turned to leave, but was caught by the upper arm. He glanced up into da Vinci's concerned face. His blue eyes were motioning up to the bar.

"You look like you need to talk to someone."

The son of Hades relented and let himself be brought to the top of the stairs. He could hear the soft murmuring of conversation highlighted by the lively dancing of piano keys from behind the door. Leonardo pushed it opened and the Italians were hit by a warm gust of air followed by the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol. The conversation died down as Leonardo stepped forward into the bar. He paused to eye Nico with an expectant look. The son of Hades swallowed before he walked in and stood there nervously, fiddling with the sleeves of the new jacket Tabitha had given him. He looked around and saw several recognizable faces, both mortal and demigod alike.

Suddenly feeling especially self-conscious, he searched for Leonardo and found him striding over to the bar where Michelangelo was glaring at the approaching fellow painter. The darker of the two grumbled something unrecognizable, most likely in Italian, while the fairer looked on still with a smile tugging at his lips. Nico considered joining them up until he heard a few choice insults from the brunet that he'd rather not be a part of.

Keeping close to the wall, he found a spot on a plush loveseat near the fireplace. He sat there for a full minute contemplating whether or not he should stay and wait. He let his head tip back and closed his eyes, unable to make up his mind, while tapping his foot in agitation. His foot stopped when the romantic piano turned jazzy and an undeniably rich voice started singing a tune that brought back several charming memories. He shifted to see the piano and Billie Holiday in a simple purple lace dress swaying side to side as she sang.

" _It's autumn in New York that brings the promise of new love…_ " she hummed in her velvety timbre.

Nico leaned back as still images of his mother standing at a record player burned into his mind. In some, she was dancing, her skirt twirling around her legs, with a serene smile on her face. There was one where she was dancing with his father and she seemed so petite against his tall, broad frame. Bianca appeared in one with her feet on their mother's toes while she taught her how to dance. He blinked when he felt tears trying to escape.

Out of the corner of his eye, a familiar blond sat down in the seat next to him. He turned his attention away from Billie to Leonardo. The painter was presenting a glass of soda to him while he held his own drink close to his chest.

"It's coke," he explained before taking a sip of his own very-orange drink.

Nico took it graciously. "Thanks."

He took a sip as Billie finished followed by polite applause from everyone and howling whistles from Alexander Hamilton. He glanced over in time to see John Laurens smack Alex's hands away from his lips and reprimand him, much to the ginger's chagrin. A chuckled caught in the back of Nico's throat.

"Those two…" Leonardo breathed with an uneasy laugh. "So what was it you needed to talk about?"

There was a tightness in Nico's chest and he looked around anxiously. "Um… I don't know… I think I'll just…"

He faltered when he saw something rustling around in Leonardo's left breast pocket. The inventor didn't pay particular mind, keeping his eyes on Nico with his drink poised to his lips. However, the son of Hades couldn't keep his eyes off of the writhing mass and jumped when a taloned claw curled around the lapel. There was a quiet hiss and a bright green head peeking out. Leonardo finally glanced down and pulled the lizard out, placing it on the front of his jacket to cling to him where it spread its wings.

"Wait-What?" Nico thought out loud as he watched it pull the leathery wings back against its back.

da Vinci took a sip before replying, "This is Zola, my 'dragon.'" He made some air quotes with his freehand before turning her enough for Nico to see the harness across her belly that strapped the apparatus to her back.

"Do you take her everywhere like that?"

"Of course." He ran his thumb against her throat.

Nico shook his head a little and spoke under his breath in Italian, " _You really are an eccentric man_."

The corners of his lips twitched when Leo answered back in their native tongue, " _You have no idea_."

The small smile disappeared when a familiar twinge in his stomach tugged at his esophagus and stood suddenly, surprising Leonardo. The latter was unable to fairly see beyond the former's bangs and into his eyes. Nico set his drink on the mantle, muscles tensing to leave.

"Thanks for the drink, but I think I'll-" A small tug of the sleeve pulled his attention away from his feet and to the painter in front of him.

The fairer of the two opened his mouth like he was going to speak when instead he shifted away from him to glance back around the piano. Nico watched his eyes as they painted smooth strokes across the other bar patrons' faces, analyzing and contemplating. Then they crinkled as he showed his bright teeth in a wide smile.

"We never talked about what was bothering you, _giovane signore_ ," he stated simply.

Nico started to fidget and shift uncomfortably. "Oh no. That's… That's-"

He was stopped again, but by a different set of hands. The grip was strong, digging their thumbs into his shoulder blades soothingly. Craning his neck, he came face to face with another fair gentleman. He had a wide grin, showing off his dazzling white teeth.

"William…" Leonardo breathed as he looked up at the Englishman.

The son of Apollo looked between the two amiably before speaking, "You two looked so lonely by yourselves I brought it upon myself to invite you over. Also Frida would really like to gossip with you, Leo."

da Vinci's face fell into a blank slate. "We do not gossip."

Instead of replying, Shakespeare spun swiftly on his heels only to strut back to the cluster of other bar patrons. Leo sighed and stood to follow, a hand hovering around Zola despite the fact the her claws were so deep into his lapel that not even an earthquake could shake her off. Nico took the next few seconds to consider the pros and cons of being the last to join, eyes cast on to the ceiling. Running a hand through his messy hair with a heavy sigh, he stumbled to stand close behind da Vinci. However, the painter disappeared only to reappear in the seat next to Frida Kahlo at the edge of the couch, leaving Nico to stand awkwardly by himself. The softest jingle caught his ear and he found William gesturing to him with a nod of his head, the two small hoops on his left ear colliding every once and awhile. He shuffled to sit in the surprisingly comfortable arm chair with William on his right and Langston Hughes on his left.

The bard shifted to turn to fully face him, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged. "Something troubling you, young sir?"

Nico flinched under the well-meaning critical gaze and swallowed thickly. "Uh...well…"

"For being good with words, you aren't very good with feelings, are you?" Billie chastised from the piano, seated between Schubert and Stravinsky; she spoke with that sweet, lulling Louisiana drawl that reminded Nico of Hazel.

William's face fell, aghast, as Hughes and Whitman chortled from their seats. Virginia Woolf sent the two a halfhearted glare despite trying to hide her creeping smile behind her fan. While the attention was on the three poets, Nico caught the breath of a whisper as Frida leaned close into Leonardo's ear. Subtlety was an art like any other the two had mastered, making it difficult to pinpoint the object of their whispers when their eyes bounced all around the room never lingering on one person for too long. However, when Frida's eyes met his they fell quickly to the glass in her hands. She was quickly preoccupied by Sappho tugging on the sleeve of her dress to draw her attention.

As he looked around at the faces gathered around the corner of the room, a peculiar thought echoed around his skull until it fell from his lips, "What do all of you have in common?"

The conversations died down as they turned to face him. Michelangelo perked up from his seat at the bar and swiveled around to stride across the room to stand above Lincoln. Nothing came to mind as Nico's eyes scanned across the faces of artists, writers, presidents, Founding Fathers, and composers as he considered the possibilities. There was an awkward pregnant pause as the historical figures eyed each other as if daring each other to speak, a few unintentional chortles slipping out, mostly from Alexander and William.

"Well…" William sucked in a sharp breath through his nose before another unwanted sound could escape and tried to shrug with nonchalance. "We're… uh…"

Billie leaned forward with a small smile on her lips, further reminding him of Hazel, and said simply, "Queer."

Nico blinked. "...What?"

Leonardo spun the stem of his glass between his fingers with a sort of chuckle in the back of his throat. "None of us are… well, I guess you could say, straight."

Slowly, his brows drew together as he processed the information handed to him with less than subtle awe. He gestured wildly to each of them as the pieces fit together and reality dawned on him. In his excitement, he practically begged to know the figures' exact sexual orientations, much to the surprise and confusion of said figures. Some, like Leonardo and Abraham, were slightly embarrassed in the upfrontness of it while others, namely Alexander and William, were very loud and boisterous when announcing how much they adored the fairest of both sexes; Alex had the nerve to eye John as he said it, earning a sharp smack from Laurens.

Slowly, he fell back into the seat and let his hands fall over his face. Nico sat there for a while, unable to see both the questioning and knowing looks that were being shared, when he suddenly blurted a laugh. Many jumped, but a few sat complacently. Still laughing a little, Nico looked up from behind his fingers before dropping them into his lap.

Leonardo was the first to speak, "Welcome to the club, _giovane signore_."

The two Italians met eye to eye, one in bewilderment and the other sagely, and before Nico could question him, the painter said with a shrug, "I had a feeling."

William laughed so hard he snorted when he saw Nico's face. He clicked his heels together and almost fell back into Whitman, who proceeded to shove the bard away.

Nico rubbed his face with an uneasy laugh. "Now to tell Edgar…"

"There's no hurry dear," Virginia murmured.

"I know." He jumped when William's face appeared a few inches out of the corner of his eye. "What the-?"

The bard leaned forward with a cheeky grin. "Will likes boys, too."

A second passed. "Why are you telling me this?!"


End file.
